While You Loved Me
by becky207
Summary: Thoughts of Jack O'Neill in the car


**While You Loved Me**

**A/N: ** Just something that came into my head while I was listening to this song

Jack slowly walked to his truck, it had been a long day in D.C, with countless meetings over funding for the S.G.C. and all other associated projects. So many stupid politicians arguing over how much needed to be spent in each area, but not a single one of them having a clue what they were really talking about.

It had given Jack a monster of a headache and he just wanted to get home. As he started up his truck the radio came on. Jack was to tired to change the station so he left it.

During the long drive home he started to realize how much the song spoke to him, he pulled over to fully listen, memories washing over him as he did

**If I ever write the story of my life**

'Not that I ever could, have to shoot anyone who read it if they didn't have clearance' he thought to himself

**Don't be surprised if you're where it begins  
Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page  
To the memories we made, while you loved me  
**

His thoughts immediately went to a certain blue eyed blonde who had captivated him from the moment he laid eyes on her, there very first meeting……….

(Flashback)

" Where's Captain Carter?" asked Hammond 'What the hell, we're getting someone else in on this'

"Just arriving, sir." Said that sniveling weasel Samuels 'well this should be interesting'

" Carter?" I ask off hand not really caring ,"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission" said Hammond

'Like hell' I thought "I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir" I said with as much respect as I could.

"Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate." He replied 'I don't care if he's the expect on glue he ain't coming'.

"Where's he transferring from?" here's the real test, lets see where they are pulling this guy from

"She is transferring from the Pentagon" I hear a voice say behind me as I turn around, all coherent thought running out of my head………. Damn she's HOT

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill? Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir." She snaps out smartly

'I am so screwed……..'

(End Flashback)

As the memory faded he heard the next part of the song and more memories washed over him as he sat in his truck on the side of the road

**I was born the day you kissed me**

Ahh yes, he thought, that sweet sweet day when Carter attacked him in the locker room, begging him to claim her as his, god he had been sorely tempted that day but he knew he couldn't do it

**  
And I died inside the night you left me**

The night I Daniel told me about you kissing that damn tollan Narim that hurt me so bad, I was happy when they left

**  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me  
**

Those years that they had been working side by side will be cherished by him forever. Those years in which he knew she would always be there, when he needed her whether it be when he was in the infirmary, or in a battle situation or even when he was bored out of his mind and she'd give him one of her old broken Doohickeys to play with

**  
I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day**

Those first few years were the best, with light teasing and playful flirting always knowing she had my back, looking back on it, it was merely a crush, and lustful attraction that was fun to play with. Oh how it changed when that damn Tok'ra showed up with those stinking armbands

**  
Even though I know the end, Well I'd do it all again  
'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me  
**

God, just being around Carter bought me back from a darkness that almost swallowed me whole, her smile was the best part of my day, and I made it my mission to make her smile as least once a day, God she's so beautiful

**  
I was born the day you kissed me**

He then thought about the second kiss, one only he would remember, the kiss when he realized how much he really loved her and how much she loved him, this kiss in the time loop, doomed to be remembered only by him, how he wished she remembered it

**  
And I died inside the night you left me**

Oh god, the night she told him about Pete proposing was the worst night of his life. He went home and realized that now he had truly lost her. As he lay on his bed alone that night, he wished only for her to be happy with the life she had chosen, because for him that is what love is, sacrificing your own feelings so the one you love can be happy.**  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me  
**

I may not have been in your life outside the S.G.C. but at least I could look after you while you were there. The day that was the worst was when that damn Super Solider was chasing you, my biggest fear was finding you dead somewhere. That, I think, I could never have lived with

**  
I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me**

It was the reverse the next time, when I left you, to go to D.C. to try and keep the program running and to make sure you had everything you ever needed

**  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) **

Starting up the engine Jack pulled back out into traffic and drove the rest of the way home. Pulling into his drive, he listened to the last of the song before he headed inside

**  
I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
**

He silently made his way to the bedroom, years of black ops training kicking in, so not to wake the occupant in his bed. Stripping down to his boxers, he crawled under the cover and wrapped his arms around the body beside him, pulling her close

"You're back" said the sleepy voice of the body in front of him

"Mmm hmmm" was his only reply as drowsiness set in.

The body turned in his arms to face him and chocolate brown eyes meet sleepy blue ones

"I love you" Sam told him, "Love you to" was Jack's reply as he kissed her and they both fell asleep in each others arms

**But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me**

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it, I will get back to Bad time of the Year soon, once I figure out where to go next, any suggestion don't hesitate to tell me I welcome the input


End file.
